Gleeman Ranma
by Suekeiichi Kaiton
Summary: Ranma goes to Randland! Genma discovers a secret wishing gate in the basement of a curio shop and carelessly tossed infant Ranma inside. On the streets of Caemlyn, Thom Merrilin discovers a new partner.


Author's notes: I decided to stop "Kinslayer Reborn" as it just wasn't working out right. I don't want to abandon the Wheel of Time however, and this is my response. I don't own any of this stuff, okay?

Gleeman Ranma

A WOT — Ranma 1/2 crossover

By Dr. Suekeiichi Kaiton

"I wish for Ranma to become a master of the Anything-Goes style and surpass the strength of the master!" Genma screamed the last as a heavy wind arose around him in the basement. Ranma struggled in his arms, the four-year old squirming as the fat man's grip was digging into his side. Genma smiled in triumph as the artifact glowed a dull red, a sure sign the spell was working, and almost threw Ranma down into the centre of the twisted metal arch.

"Pops! What are you doing!?" Ranma felt a strange force grip his feet as they stood in the glowing pool of energy expanding in the centre of the mystical object. "It feels weird!"

Genma ran as fast as he could away from the arch, better to be safe than sorry, and plugged his ears against the howling wind. "Shut up, ungrateful boy! You make your poor father weep at being so weak! Go and learn those techniques son!" He ducked behind a crate and felt it as a massive surge of power exploded from behind him, a sure sign the spell was working. Just a few more minutes, he rationalized, his son would be powerful enough to defeat the Master, then Ranma would marry one of Tendo's daughters and he could live the good life for the rest of his time on Earth!

"Pops! This stuff really hurts!!! Pop! Help me!" Ranma felt tendrils of scalding fire wrap around his legs and a surge of pain strobe inside his head. "My head! Wh-what is this!? Pops!!!!!!" Little Ranma could only scream as the snakes of energy encircled his waist and pulled him, kicking and screaming, into the lit pool underneath his feet. He began to hit the metal arch with his hands as he went, but succeeded in only bloodying his knuckles. In the last moments before he entered the void, Ranma could no longer even scream, only thrash as he was pulled fully into the portal.

A phenomenal backlash of power erupted from the artifact, shattering vases and pulverizing the crate Genma was hiding behind. The fat martial-artist flew across the room and crashed into the far wall, his right lens shattered and a few shards leaving livid bloody trails down his face. Still, the pain was a small price to pay for Ranma's education. If the stupid boy could have learned faster he would have had to do this, why if the neko-ken training had taken Ranma a month, his full training would take decades, and decades Genma didn't want to waste. It was a good thing Happosai had forgotten about that scroll

He stood from the wreckage and debris still floating around the room, swirling still from the arch situated in the very stone of the basement floor. Breaking into the museum may not have been a good idea, but a man had to do what was good for his stomach

"Boy! Come out now boy I don't have time for this foolishness! Show me what you learned!" Genma looked around at the devastation. "Ranma?" Still there was no answer. "Ranma, m'boy! Where are you!?" Genma began to frantically search the crates, looking for any sign of his favorite cash cow. As such he totally missed the sight of the silver ter-angreal cool and smoke in the darkness.

---Caemlyn---

He was running from the Queen's Guard down the small alleys and dead-ends of Caemlyn. He was knocking over crates and jars of oil on the ground to prevent their chase, as he ran from the Queen's Guard. He knew he couldn't keep the chase up for much longer and led his pursuers down a long narrow alley, intending to try and take down as many as he could with his knives. Dark brown hair, only just beginning to streak with the faintest hints of gray, matted to his forehead as he heard muffled shouts and the heavy clanks of men in armor.

The alley was dark and it would probably take the band a little while to reach the end without their torches (he'd relieved them of those nuisances right away) so he knelt by a heavy box and spread his daggers across the planks with a loud clatter. He had just one chance at this, if he failed he was dead. He pulled off his hidden bandoleer and pulled the short weapons from the leather, wiping each one to feel the level of rust or tarnish. The last time he'd used them was-

"Pop?" A little child's voice called weakly from the shadows. He was so stunned he dropped the knives, the loud clatter of metal on stone causing a few loud shouts to ring through the darkness. The Guard was coming. "Is that you?"

He cursed as he retrieved his weapons from the cold stone, looking piercingly into the darkness for the child. "Noshouldn't you be at home, little boy?" There, he saw a faint movement at the very end of the alley. "Come out now, child, I won't hurt you." Although he didn't know what the Guard was going to do if they found him, probably skin the both of them. Damn you Morgase!

Ranma staggered out from under his crate, his clothes torn and dirty from living off the streets for the past few days. He didn't know what he was doing, but his martial arts had risen significantly, he could beat up adults easily three-times his size now with nary a move. Still, the young boy was smart enough to realize that even if you think you can beat someone up, there was bound to come along someone you couldn'tthen he would be trapped. So it was with that reluctance in mind that he appeared before the wiry man. A few barked orders wafted through the night, the Guard was getting closer

"Where are your parents, boy?" The tall man asked the little boy. The man was fingering a set of five throwing knives in-between his fingers, ready for the Guard to burst into the narrow dead-end street. "Aren't they going to be worried?" The little boy looked at the ground and bunched his tiny hands into fists.

"I don't got none. Pops is gone." Little Ranma heard the guards pass into the street leading to their alley, their metal armor scraping against the stone walls. The man apparently didn't hear anything. Ranma was used to it by now, after awakening to find himself in an apple cart behind a weird-looking house, even he realized he wasn't at home anymore. He was scared of the dark, which didn't make things any better.

The man heard the guards behind him shout that they had seen him, it was too late for him. "You'd best get going little one, this isn't going to be pretty." He lifted Ranma and sat him atop one of the low roofs so he wouldn't come to any harm. "Best not to look, lad." The guards were walking slowly down towards him, he could hear them unsheathe their swords and begin chuckling as they spotted the lecher.

"We have you now, surrender and return with us for execution or we kill you were you stand." The leader of the group pointed his sword at the tall man, his face livid with anger. The tall man never moved from his spot, his back turned to the party. "Very well! Men, kill the intruder to our kingdom!" The six men grinned widely and ran at the man, swords hefted over their heads prepared to carve into flesh.

"NO!" Little Ranma leapt from the rooftops, a bright halo of ki swirling around his body as he launched himself at the leader. The commander fell to a quick jab in the gut, and Ranma leapt at the next swordsman like a ridiculous bouncing firefly. By this time the others had realized that a darkspawn had downed their leader and turned around to face the evil creature.

To say the resulting fight was a massacre would be inaccurate, Ranma took all five remaining members of the Queen's Guard in seven seconds. The tall man stood where he had been, jaw agape and eyes wide. His daggers had since clattered to the ground in astonishment. The boy continued to stand in front of the man, glowing brighter than any torch or fuel known to the man. If it were any other person they would have screamed that the boy was using the One Power and run screaming, but not this man. This man knew of the One Power, knew that the child was too young to channel and anyway he felt no evidence of the Power around the glowing boy. Whatever it was, it surely was not the Power, if it had been, that witch Elaida would be at the scene screaming about the Dragon like all Reds. "Whwh-what is your name, boy?"

The boy bowed to the pile of broken (but not dead) soldiers before facing the man, his aura surging in confidence. "Ranma, Ranma Saotome."


End file.
